5 is better than 1
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Kaitlyn the Landsknecht is a small sane part of an awkward group of 5, join her and her interesting clan as they have an epic journey through Yggdrasil! Etrian Odyssey IV.
1. intro bro!

AN: This is from Etrian Odyssey IV, and the first Etrian Odyssey story to be self-judged in the humor section. Why? Because I can't write a story without throwing in a little Admin humor without going insane, enjoy~!

Hi, my name's Kaitlyn, or what I like to call myself the only stable person in our group. I'm just your typical Landsknecht, but I keep this team together. Over there, the one who's making the other 3 laugh is 'LilE. Surprisingly, she is a Night Seeker, just different to the point only her abilities match, and sadly, that joke is our leader. Sukie is our Medic, and 'LilE's 'bestie' she'll call her while setting an elbow on her shoulder. We gave Sukie a huge A mace awhile ago, and she never takes it anywhere… She might have dropped it in a dungeon somewhere… Back to our clan, our only male teammate is Mark, a Fortress warrior, who is too 'loud and annoying' for some people, but it grew on us, so we don't care. He doesn't seem that way in front of us either. Secretly, I think Mark and 'LilE have a little thing for each other. *Wink wink* Don't get me wrong when I say this but we have a dancer (That class name is smutty!) named Jay. She is altogether an energetic handful. All in all, I adore each of them, but other times, I think, 'HELP!'

We all returned back to the inn, Dalla warmly greeting us with a smile.

"Hello once again my BAMF's!"

This wasn't quite her.

"Ok, who taught her that word?"

I asked my comrades.

They all stayed silent, until…

"It was me~!

'LilE smiled.

I rolled my eyes, there was no arguing with the leader… Where does she pick up these words anyway?

"Have you 5 gone out yet?"

Dalla asked as 'LilE stood still and Mark remorsefully shook his head, no.

"Aw, it's ok, you will soon, any day you can muster the courage!"

Dalla then supported.

It was true, 'LilE wasn't a fan of violence, so we never ventured out. I've always wanted to; I hope we'll see what's out there one day. The question burned me, an even the encouragement. I slunk back to our room, dole some, with the others.

"Hey Jay, what is that?"

I asked when we all returned to the room.

Jay continued fiddling with the contraption, then spoke,

"It's a pehhone?"

"You mean a phone?"

I corrected, shocked she had one.

"Yeah, somethin' like that, it was really expensive."

She agreed, continuing to mess with the device.

"So _you_ used all of _our_ money to get a singular phone no one else probably even has and they don't make any more?"

I asked, face palming.

"What if I gambled to get more money?"

She glanced at me with green eyes.

"You didn't."

She sat there a minute, then sat up,

"Yep."

Now I'd hate to be a tattle, but this was all our money here! I had to tell our leader.

"'LilE?"

I called, summoning her over.

"Jay used a butt load of our money on a cell phone."

'LilE looked at the phone, then back at me, and smiled,

"'Daw, no worries man! We can earn it back right away! Feathers run higher than they should here and if you paint a leaf and sell it, BAM! 50 en right there!"

'LilE teased the town, going back to her chat with the other 2.

Soon, it was nightfall, time for all of us to hit the sack.

"Ah! Ooh! AAH!"

Moans were heard from the bed next to Sukie, who was laughing uncontrollably as quiet as she could.

"Harder Mark, harder!"

I got up, I had to see this.

"A-AH! Right there! More!"

'LilE shrieked, as Mark struggled out,

"Tell when to stop."

Jay, also curious, flipped on the lights to reveal Mark massaging 'LilE's sore back, now blushing at the noise they made.

"Aw…"

Sukie shivered and sighed, nose bleeding, dreams weren't going to be clean tonight…

Morning had arrived too soon.

"Ready to go on an adventure~?"

'LilE inquired.

Me? Of course I was! I have been waiting on this all my life! Leaving now would be luxury! Sadly, everyone else besides 'LilE and I seemed spiritless.

"Aw, why?"

Sukie complained.

"Because if you look at the genre, it says adventure~!"

'LilE chimed, skipping out of the inn, team following her on a large air craft they liked to call the Bosship, (Courtesy of that ghetto Night Seeker) and took off. This was team 2B4AT, Too Boss For AnyThing's (guess who.) first adventure, and I was simply ecstatic! Let me tell you about our first journey!

AN: Favorites and Following builds enthusiasm! Reviews make me happy! Sorry if this story is different, kinda 'sposed to. :3


	2. Ol' Forest Mine

AN:Thanks so much JayJayKay! Oh! and there is tad bit of a spoiler, this whole thing's basicly 2B4AT's journey through the game. I do not own Whirlwind, or any other character that is not the 2B4AT, enjoy~!

* * *

Mark landed the craft on a clearing, as Jay jumped from the ship impatently, safely sticking it with 2 feet.

"Check that out!"

She gleefully boasted.

"yeah, good job on falling 3 feet from the ground."

Sukie sarcasticly congradulated.

"Next time it will be 7 feet!"

the two quarrled until I came in and shook their shoulders.

"We're friends here, ok?"

I confirmed as Jay and Sukie gave eachother the deathglare.

'LilE, holding Mark's hand, took her first few steps on the unfamiliar land.

"Oooh! I'm so excited!"

she lept as Mark grinned at her.

"Yeah, but watch out, we could get attacked any time!"

he warned as the duo lead us3 farther in the woods.

Even though we've only taken a few steps, things were going well, better than I anticipated. I thought it was too good to be true, and guess what, it was.

"ooo, shiny!"

'LilE had discovered a locket, glimmering in the grass.

She bent down to pick it up, then,

"Wait, evaluate your stupid actions 'LilE,"

Mark thankfully halted her.

"What if it's full of poison gas?"

"What if it's full of sugar?"

'LilE eagerly tried to pry apart the halves of the charm, hoping for sweetness.

"Stop!"

An aged voice paused 'LilE again.

"May I please have that locket?"

We all turned around to see an elderly man, sticking out his hand.

"Who do you think you are trying to steal my sugar ol' man?"

'LilE held the sugar closer.

"First of all, it's mine, secondly, there's no sugar in it, so please, hand it over!"

'LilE began to put the locket in her messanger bag, but got her hand slapped by Jay.

"Here."

She said, returning the man's knicknack.

"Ah, thank you,"

The man smiled, accepting his locket.

"the name's Whirlwind, and yours?"

he asked as he stuck out a hand for 'LilE to shake.

"Ha! What kinda name's that? A stri-"

"BE APROPRIATE."

The team scolded.

"I mean, we're the 2B4AT group!"

'LilE switched greetings,

"I'm 'LilE, here's my bro, Mark, and Jay, Sukie, then Kaitlyn. We're boss!"

she gestured as Whirlwind laughed.

"Well team 2B4AT, I have something for you,

He held out a sheet of paper to the curious explorers,

"Here's a map, it may help you."

'LilE took the grated map, and twisted her head to the side.

"Yo, you have problems, it ain't even done!"

"Yes, I am aware, you must fill the rest,"

he spoke mysteriously, then turned around to resume his journey.

"If you fill it out correctly, I'll give you something for it."

"I knew that dude had sugah!"

'LilE hissed, and with morale high, we all ventured on.

Up ahead was a long stream of water.

"Ooh! Swimming!"

Jay cheered, leaping into the water.

"I dunno Jay, it seems quite deep, and your swords will weigh you down!"

Sukie tried to stop her.

"I'll just take them off!"

Jay swam back and dropped off her scythes, resuming her play.

"Yay!"

'LilE splashed in the surf too.

"I wanna swim too!"

Mark whined, Jay and 'LilE wore practicly nothing while Sukie, Mark and I were in full armor of had loads of crap to haul about.

"I have an idea, don't fret!"

I turned to the pool of water where the two swam in.

"Pool's closed, floatie spotted."

"EEEEW! Jay, WTF!"

'LilE shreiked, leaving the water with Jay following.

A bit further down, we were walking til a rustling and squeaking blared from the bushes. Sukie and 'LilE immediatly rushed over with this awful perverted look on. As they moved the branches and leaves to the shrub, a pink treerat and a green grasseater abruptly sprung out. Mark sped over to Sukie, yanking the grasseater off the struggling medic as I dashed over to our leader, taking a sword to the mouses back, giving 'LilE enough time to flee into combat. When the monster was defeated, we were gashed and scratched every which way. We tried to resume,but only got a little farther when my wound began to sting like crazy.

"Hey Sukie, you mind healing us?"

I mustered out.

"Well, not quite yet, maybe there's something up ahead that'll help."

She explained, trying to advance, but was stopped by 'LilE's groan,

"But Sukiiiiie... It huuuuuurts..."

she defended my idea.

"Fine, I wouldn't hurt to take a small breather."

She gave in as they sat down in a shaded area.

"Hey, what's that?"

Sukie inquired the sign 'LilE was leaning on.

"Ehm? 'Daw I dunno."

'LilE made way as Sukie came up to read it.

"Cation, beyond this point, dangerous monsters lurk. Ruthless adventurers will meet death!"

Every one seemed to take the signs word seriously, there was then a boisterous chuckle from no other than 'LilE.

"Yo! That's hilarious! I mean we beat those monsters, what can stop -AH!"

Out of the corner of her single eye, 'LilE spotted a gigantic sized baboon, patrolling a specific area, and she be gan panicking.

"It's ok 'LilE,"

Mark held the leader,

"We'll just avoid it."

he said his battle plan aloud as we all silently agreed and proceeded.

I followed Sukie and successfully made it past the awful primate.

"See 'LilE, it isn't that ba-"

Mark was escaping the fist of an aggrivated baboon, holding the still figure of 'LilE.

Sukie who also saw this, decided it was about time for a true break, and headed further into the wood with Jay.

"Oh, look!"

She pointed out.

"A Travlers Friend! This will heal her!"

She snipped off a stalk with her dagger, and dripped the juices into the injured's mouth.

"You too,"

Sukie turned to me as 'LilE slowly regained consiousness,

"All of you can have some."

After drinking a couple drops of the plant's fluids, my fatigue dissapeared as if nothing happened! This was excellent, and we all went back on track with our exploration.

Soon ahead, a large door stood with an eerie presence behind it. 'LilE refused to open the door,

"Scary..."

She murmured, as I outburst,

"'LilE, Grow some and open that door!"

'LilE sighed, then shoving the door, bolted with an army screech, sprinting right towards the enemy, then turning just in time to avoid the baboon that was sitting right by the door. The path basicly went in a circle, no other way to go besides returning to the beginning, but something has to stop us,

"Ooo, sparkly!"

Vivid stones were scattered amongst the ground, they were obiously worth something. With rocks collected, we returned to the enterance, eager to sell our loot.

* * *

If there's spellin' errors, I apologize, I'm in a weird spot and can't use word.


	3. iridescent ore

The Bosship landed back at Tharsis, and Jay leaped off the skyship 7 feet like she promised.

"Suck it Sukie!"

Jay raspberried in Sukies direction.

"Not high enough…"

Sukie furrowed her brow and pursed her lips as Jay sighed.

'LilE then forgot,

"Bevis didn't give me the sugar…"

She growled.

"I'll give you some sugar!"

Mark winked.

"Nope, we're just going to cash in those rocks!"

I jumped to the point of that trip.

We headed out to the busy Berund Atelier, trying to stay together in the crowd.

"Ayah! "

A young girl thumped into 'LilE's large chest.

"What the heck bro?"

'LilE snapped, regretting it when she looked down, finding a flustered and humiliated young girl.

"I'm so, so sorry."

She apologized, backing off, running away.

"AY WAIT! SO AM I! HOLD IT MAN!"

'LilE stopped the girl from going any farther, and caught up with her.

"Do you know any place in here where we can sell this stuff?"

She asked the pre teen girl, who smiled.

"Ha! Well it be here!"

She chimed.

"I'm Wynne, nice ta meet ya!"

Wynne stuck out a hand for 'LilE and her gang to shake, but got a rainbow colored stone placed in it, which she set in her pocket. Jay stuffed another stone in her single hand, and she put it in her pocket as well. I took a neutral colored one into her open hand, which she took, and Mark just accepted the fact it was getting nowhere, and shook Wynne's hand.

"And that would be negative 125 en!"

Wynne calculated the minerals in her pocket, handing over the cash.

"Told ya."

'LilE murmured in my ear as I sighed giving her the 'seriously' look.

As we left the teeming Atelier, 'LilE stuffed her hand in her pocket, only to pull out a final mysterious stone that she forgot to sell.

"Aw crap I shoulda cashed in this o-"

"Wait, hold it young adventurer,"

A sophisticated voice called to 'LilE.

"Hand me that iridescent ore!"

He stood in front of them, panting.

"Yo, what's iridescent ore?"

'LilE twirled the rock in her hand, examining it more.

"That thing you fool!"

The man rolled his eyes, snatching the mineral from 'LilE's hand.

'LilE screamed,

"CRIMIMAL! HE MUGGED ME!"

While the man shut her up,

"You mustn't shout! It's no big deal! I just need it to make something!"

He informed our clan.

"No one would believe you anyway! I'm the towns count."

He harshly hissed to the struggling night seeker, who escaped his grasp.

"Whoa, you da Count?"

She asked in awe.

"Yes, I am the count,"

He confirmed,

"And I need this crystal for making an improved model of the skyship."

"Take it my countin' bro!"

'LilE laughed, completely out of it.

"Sorry sir, may I introduce us?"

I asked as the man nodded, smiling.

"We're team 2B4AT, I'm Kaitlyn, and this is Sukie, Mark, Jay, and our leader, 'LilE."

I told him.

"Ah, thank you. Well, I was hoping if maybe you could help me?"

He offered, as I accepted.

"Great! There's a peculiar emblem up north that I sent a few search teams to check out, would you five mind looking at it too?"

The Count instructed.

"Alright I'll tell 'LilE."

Sukie confirmed along, and like that, our objective became more than money.

AN: Please reveiw?


	4. Lush Woodlands!

I stood there, the scent of plants wafting in the air, my team along with me. They raised their weapons at a young man with an afro gone wrong, and wearing too much armor, vines weaving through it. His eyes glimmered with hope as he looked back at us from the mural he was gawking at… Or was it? The 'image' was a large grey and pink etched deformed face seemingly glaring menacingly toward us. The boy looked back to our group,

"This,"

He stuck his hand out to the amazing 'painting',

"is Yggdrasil as human!"

I gasped as the pictures face devilishly smiled, expecting a frightened riot to erupt from my group, but 'LilE spoke soberly, which was rare to the point she never used it any more,

"Why would you do such a heinous act?"

The young adult's face lost confidence,

"I want to follow my father's wish."

He answered as 'LilE empathized, tearing up,

"Do you realize what you're sacrificing,"

She set down her different shaped swords,

"just to kill everyone?"

She placed a hand gently on his shoulder, who seemed slightly dazed, rapidly snapping out of it, shaking our leader off.

"I do not care."

He drew his wide blade back, as 'LilE scrambled back to her dual blades, sick that such a young one could be so power hungry and stubborn. The boy whimpered as the ivy began to surge into his flesh, then swords began to clash, and blood began to spill-

"Kaitlyn~!"

'LilE poked my face, waking me up from that weird dream,

"WAKE UP!"

Jay shouted close to my ear, making me squeak a bit, 'LilE giving the pinkette a glance of distaste, granting me time to sit up.

"You ok bro?"

She asked as I rubbed my eyes still sleepy.

"Yep."

I yawned.

Judging by the sun, it was about 7 AM. I enthusiastically slid out of bed, excited to see this emblem the count spoke of. Prepared for the day, I ran outside, meeting my team while they were mounting the skyship, waving for me to hurry. Now sprinting, I went up the ramp, and into the slightly cramped Bosship, and flew off, Mark steering.

I sat on an empty wooden crate, waiting to reach our destination, when I noticed it was unusually silent. I looked up to find Sukie examining a guide to sorcery, Jay, leaning off the edge and cawing, wings outspread as if she was a bird. Mark was checking out a carrot that was an odd shade of ebony, and 'LilE was coming up with choreography for some dubstep. I sighed, my friends were practicing their subclasses while I'm here, just a normal swordswoman. I draped my arms across the frame of air boat, considering the possibilities, until I spotted what I assumed was the symbol the Count told us about. It was smack dab in the middle of a gusty canyon, there was no way we could pass through.

"Guys!"

I alerted as they looked startled, Jay flopping over the side, thankfully pulling herself back up, 'LilE tripping over after she announced it, Mark slicing the Ebony Carrot in half cursing under his breath, and Sukie chucking the book at my leg,

"We reached the sign!"

The 4 peeked over the ledge, as I landed our transportation, all of us stepping out.

"Talk about wind, this thing's givin' me a blowjob!"

'LilE laughed, trying to stand her ground from the harsh wind, emo bang flurrying about revealing her eye patch that she liked to hide.

"But last time I checked, you don't have a shlong, and it doesn't suck."

Sukie disputed.

"Yes it does, this breeze is appalling!"

Mark agreed,

"Besides, it was a joke, ha ha!"

Jay giggled.

"Hey, look,"

I pointed out, not letting us get too distracted,

"That pattern matches the one over there in front of that labyrinth!"

I began to proceed toward it, in desires my team would forget the distraction and follow me, but they were too mesmerized in the whipping winds from the crevice down that cliff. Grumbling, I dragged 'LilE and Sukie off with me, the two I left behind following at last. That's how they function now?

The mouth of the catacomb in front of us, and we were all set. I pulled out our map, completely blank, that would soon change. I continued with my allies, looking to my left, eyeing a tall, flashy, pink beam of light. Intrigued, 'LilE advanced hastily, us following her.

"Whoooa."

She mused,

"What is this, eye crack?"

"No, it's so much more."

A voice spoke on the other side of it, spooking 'LilE, who parried to the other side, blade at the speaker's neck.

"What the hell girl!"

He spat, 'LilE finding it was only a harmless solder of Tharsis. Red with embarrassment, she sheathed her swords, apologizing several more times than needed.

"No, no it's ok."

The knight calmed 'LilE down from crying and offering him money along with an unlimited supply of Jell-o shots.

"Just be more careful. _Way_ more careful."

He warned her as she shut up, the rest of the team and I walking to her side.

"This is a Geomagnetic pole, you can return to town with it, or-"

"Or dance on it?"

The pole part caught 'LilE's attention.

"No, remember it's just magical sparks of light."

The soldier face palmed as Jay, Sukie, and 'LilE groaned in disappointment.

"Or you can start at this area with out flying from town."

'LilE raised her head at the never ending streak of supernatural light.

"Cool…"

She spoke, even though you could tell by her tone that she was busy with the sight of this mystical brightness. The Tharsis warrior left us with a flick of a hand as a farewell. God, these 4 were easy to please, I swear they could have sat there for 6 freakin' hours commenting on its tedious repetitive movement, or commenting on its now boring shade of magenta until I shook them out of interest after 10 minutes of ogling, to start through the maze.

Comrades with me, I opened the colossal door ahead of us, letting everyone in, finding it rather crowded when I stepped in, and discovered thick, cut logs blocking the trail ahead.

"There aint anything here!"

'LilE quickly exited, we, close behind.

'LilE ignored the Geomagnetic pole for a change, and wandered to the right side of the warren, finding another door up ahead, leading us through it, only to find another door a bit farther down, passing through that.

"There we go!"

She grinned proudly, showing us the forked path she uncovered.

"So, which way do we head off?"

She then looked about the crowd of 5 people, trying to find someone I specific,

"Jay! You pick!"

Jay bounced up, and briefly glanced at both ways, liking neither of them, she began to chop at the thick forestry up ahead with her scythe. 'LilE, knowing this would take awhile, chose someone else,

"Suki-"

"I'm indecisive!"

Sukie was out of the picture,

"Kaitlyn?"

I paced forward, looking both ways . They seemed identical, so I chose to go to the right, before it was the way to go, why not now?

"Right."

I responded, 'LilE nodding and calling over Jay,

"Let's go Jay!"

The dancer ditched the energy depleting chore. There were many bends as we stepped through the right lane, and the kicker was, there was a dead end because of those annoying logs that again, cut off a trail. It also contained something else...

"Ah! Shinys!"

'LilE bent down and plucked up 2 stalks of Forest Aloe, and a single Small Flower, then finding no purpose, escorted us back to go left.

We were almost to the point where things got ample to the left, when we were abruptly thrown into combat, Two rollers and a shockingly, _golden _Woodfly attacked us... Oh snap.

"It's so sparkly!"

Sukie adored the yellow sheen.

"The wing hue is so pretty!"

'LilE idolized the glimmers too.

"It's so beautiful, it made me blind!"

Jay worshiped, making the other two get their heads together, Woodflies could blind someone with their powdered scales. 'LilE, aggravated, grabbed a woodfly and snapped it in half with her bare hands, its powder swiftly floating at her face, instantly making her temporarily sightless as Mark, Sukie, and I slayed the Rollers quickly. We put our weapons away when the monsters have been killed, I turned and saw 'LilE stumbling about with Jay, and at first, I honestly wondered if they were high. Sukie ran over and turned the Forest Aloe into a fluid and splashed their faces with it, they could now see once more. Man Sukie's skilled. After that quickly solved dilemma, we moved on through the door, finding a pile of wooden splinters, something happened here... However, 'LilE seemed to ignore these. I continued along with my team, keeping the shards of wood in the back of my mind. A lake was up ahead, and some woods behind it, a path heading behind it. 'LilE, interested in it, suddenly raced over in it. This was only her, so I didn't worry too much until I heard a shriek and a roar, and cracking wood. Foot steps violently pattered, and soon reached me as 'LilE glomped me, horrified, bringing a large bear to us, ferocious and blood thirsty. I screamed accidentally, making it fire up even more as I held 'LilE bridal style, running her off alerting others about the beast, but they didn't even need to hear me. Either a female holding another female was a sign an abomination was taking place, or they saw it too, because they hightailed out just like we did. The bear, or Cutter as they called it, would occasionally stop by the logs we passed and cut them down, and trust me, we passed all of them more than once! 'LilE leaped out of my arms, directing us toward the first door we entered in the dungeon, and led us back in our skyship, shaken up and frightened. This mission was going to take longer than planned, we'd have to come back.

* * *

AN: I read through this, and found you guys are right, I might just want to rewrite this so it's a bit more understandable, I hope this chapter was~! Review and PM please~!


	5. LilE's Drinking Contest

We headed back to Tharsis on the Bosship, when I began to feel severely tired. A growl gurgled from my tummy.

"You hungry?"

Mark startled me as I blushed,

"Yes…"

I admitted shyly, 'LilE chortling,

"Heh, yeah, I'm starvin' too!"

Turns out, we were all empty of food, so Mark decided to use his skills to cook that dark shaded carrot. Bad idea, 5 minutes had passed, and an awful stench filled the aircraft, making Jay go light headed and drop, Sukie rushing to her side, waking her up. I peeked at the vegetable that was now a bubbling mess in a pan, not even a solid anymore, about to catch on fire, we were screwed. The oven then burst into flames, astonishing us, but we had to act quickly. We all plummeted off the skyship into the water below, thankfully everyone reached the shore, as the Bosship gave us the worst firework show ever.

'LilE studied the crisis, then optimized,

"Eh, we'll get another one."

We headed to town away from the tragedy.

It was night time when we returned to publicity, and 'LilE decided to hit the bar, the Dancing Peacock. She found a table, and sat down with us, eavesdropping and hearing 'Lexxy' and 'Dead' and 'Young' in everybody's conversations. She asked the bar tender, Kirtida,

"Who da heck is Lexxy?"

Kirtida grew whiter past her tan skin, and explained,

"She was a fortress girl, who went to explore on an island, and she wrote a note while she was d-dying, I found her bloodied body."

She handed 'LilE the message,

'I have failed at defeating this monster that was rumored to bring good fortune. In my stead, someone, please kill thi…"

The letter seemed unfinished.

"I'll kill that thing man!"

'LilE confidently grinned.

"Whoa- ho wait, you?"

A voice halted 'LilE as she turned around to find another Nightseeker out of a whole clan made of the same class. 'LilE sighed, and rolled her eyes, bothered,

"Whaddia want from me?"

"I want that request, and,"

The smaller female spoke,

"That fine kinky man over there."

Both of the pale girls licked their lips, crowding around Mark, who tried to flirt back to be polite, then mouthed, 'help me!'

"Heck naw! Mark's da only dude who proves were straight!"

'LilE tossed a steak knife by the petite one's back to get her point across.

"'LilE,"

The Nightseeker girl then tisked,

"How about a drinking contest? This is a bar!"

Thinking this was the only way to peacefully take care of this, 'LilE agreed,

"Why not brah?"

"Let's do this!"

The shouted in unison, Kirtida smirking, setting down two full shot glasses as a decent crowd swarmed as the both of them easily downed the glass getting it refilled, and refilled, and rererererererererefilled endlessly. The spectators began chanting out for both sides, the two Nightseekers both blushing and smiling, forgetting this was a serious contest for a guy, but would drink whatever was in front of them, last one up winning.

"Bro, I'm gonna win~!"

"No you A! Over my dead freaking body~!"

They playfully taunted in between drinks. For a second, 'LilE seemed close to collapsing, but she was quickly beaten by the opponent at that, making 'LilE the victor. The guild of Nightseekers gasped as some viewers cheered the hiccupping, smashed 'LilE, some spat curses in her way as she tripped up to Kirtida,

"So, can I has my request on Sexxy?"

She slurred.

"What?"

The server tested the intoxicated Nightseeker,

"Ya know, da liddle gir named Sexxy dat died."

I walked over to translate drunk,

"She means Lexxy."

I somberly explained as Kirtida laughed, and handed our leader her prize,

"Dank you."

'LilE kinda sounded like Wynne… hm.

"Thanks 'LilE, you saved my virginity!"

Mark praised,

"Yo I aint savin' any ting!"

She told him, leaving the place, us following.

"So dis place is called da Dancin' Cock?"

'LilE read the sign.

"We should come back, I liked it there."

She cooed in Mark's arms, sprinkling a trail of 'Fun Dip' behind them, which I don't think was actually Fun Dip.

We returned to the inn, hurrying our embarrassment into a room before Dalla saw, and made 'LilE lay down.

"This is going to hurt in the morning,"

Sukie warned,

"And I'll help you, try to get some sleep though."

"Yo Dis me is hungry for a candy bar!"

'LilE stuck a finger in her direction for a treat,

"IN THE MORNING."

Sukie exasperatedly tried to complete the impossible task of lulling 'LilE to sleep. There was a knock at the door, and for a second, I thought I died when I found it out it was the Count.

"Hello, may I speak with the 2B4AT clique?"

Mark answered the door,

"Hello sir, we're in a bit of a situation here, so can you come back la-"

"I was just going to tell you that the new skyship is ready, may I please tell it to you leader?"

'LilE stumbled over to this,

"Hm?"

She grunted, trying her best to look teetotal.

"Greetings Ms. E, I was going to report that your skyship is done and in the Cargo Wharf."

He told her as she nodded,

"Thank you man, and while you're exiting, make caution, the wall merges inward a bit, and the ceiling sinks down a tad, and the ground is doused with-"

"Thanks for your time mister!"

I sent him off before 'LilE said anything else. We put 'LilE back in her bed, but she still wouldn't hush.

"'LilE, for the sake of all things good and pure in this world, be quiet!"

Sukie hissed, as 'LilE jumped on the bed with Jay.

"Just play a little bit of Little Wayne, and she'll sleep like a baby."

Mark said as Sukie used Jay's phone to turn on ' Upgrade U'.

"Ooo, 'Lil Weezy!"

She yielded hopping, and started rapping slightly out of key.

"That's it."

Sukie released some sleep gas in 'LilE's way, making her droop asleep. Finally, we could get some shut eye for our first quest tomorrow.


	6. FOR LEXXY

AN: Im aware theres this f1 f2 thing in there, i learned how to add coments, but dont know how to take them off. Ill fix it soon!

Groans opened my eyes as I woke from an awkward night. I turned my head to the sound, to find Sukie and Mark attempting to cure 'LilE's critical head ache, Jay still asleep.

"Drink the Therica B."

Sukie commanded, pinning 'LilE's arms down from swatting her in the face.

"I don't wanna!"

The Nightseeker flailed under the Medic in hopes of flicking her off, but that only made her cringe from the pain in her head.

"Gosh 'LilE, if you don't take it, you won't feel better, not to mention all the Twinkies in the world will be eaten up by a baboon."

Mark told her as she quit tossing about, and tore the Therica B out of Sukie's hands, quickly consuming it,

"For the Twinkies."

She mumbled, face-planting a pillow.

"Now get some rest, we're going soon, 'kay?"

Sukie ordered 'LilE, who nodded her head lifelessly.

Sukie, shook Jay awake, then the four of us headed to the Cargo Wharf.

When we arrived at the vacant jetty, a red headed man was aweing at a large orange aircraft, our new transportation.

"Ah, hey 2B4AT,"

He turned to us, speaking with a thick Australian accent,

"I'm Ciaran!"

"Nice to meet you!"

I warmly grinned, then pointed at the skyship behind him,

"Is that for us?"

Ciaran then confirmed,

"Yes, but I'd need your leader to name it."

Sweat dropped as our guild thought of all the nasty names she might write down, hilarious, but dirty.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but our leader is recovering from a 'good time', plus what she names it will trau[F1] matize[F2] you for a decade, so if you don't mind…"

Jay reached for the paperwork,

"I do mind!"

Ciaran snapped, Jay hiding behind Mark.

"Erm, Jay, I appreciate that you told da bro my condition,"

A recognizable voice added in,

"Excuse me dude, and STFU,"

I glanced behind me, finding 'LilE strutting in like she was nothing but sexy, Sukie was not too pleased,

"I'm the leader."

She jabbed a thumb in her direction, Ciaran somewhat attracted by her attire and shape, enthusiastically handing her the paperwork, 'LilE flipping through it and jotting stuff down occasionally, Sukie murmuring to her how she should have relaxed and left it all to her, which was responded with a smile of, 'how nice, let me put that in the book of crap no one cares about'. Then a couple seconds later, 'LilE blew it,

"WHY DO I HAVE TO COMPLETE ALL THIS?!"

She hissed at Ciaran, pointing out the questions, '_what is your bra size?'_ and _'are you free tonight? If not, please note when.'_ 'LilE slammed the papers on the ground, then sliced them into fourths, (Paper cut XD)

"Yo gotta be a hookah,"

She laughed a bit, then curtly stopped chuckling,

"Now where's the real stuff, show me more flirtatious junk, and I will burn your house, let you out as a hobo, where you will get sick and hungry, then I will slit your neck, and nobody will know, cause I'm wearing _gloves."_

There goes her Nightseeker side…

Jittering slightly, Ciaran dashed off, returning with the true sheet that inquired the name of the skyship.

'LilE pondered a moment, but the response she wrote down was just as last time,

_Bosship_

She warily placed the document in Ciaran's hands, staring at them to make sure they didn't touch her. The man just sat there, horrified, unable to move, as we climbed on the new Bosship to fulfill Lexxy's dying wish.

The ride on this version of skyship was much smoother, and it even came with a foodapult! Put food in it, and, yeah, you probably know what happens if you look at the name and are literate, unlike Jay and 'LilE, who tried to get the answer out of us when we thought they were kidding. The requested island was right ahead of us, the monster in view, and hopes high,

"FOR LEXXY!"

'LilE shouted, advancing over the land surrounded by water, frightening the beast as it ran and hid in a thicket.

"Aw, this wack!"

'LilE scolded the weakling, finding a pink and red aircraft coming our way.

"Who are you, I haven't seen you around."

A woman peered out of the gondola at us,

"Ay yo, we da 2B4AT, *I'm finna murk this thing, but it buggin*!"

*I'm about to kill this thing, but it's acting silly.*

'LilE spoke loudly back, the person she was talking to landed, us setting down next to it.

"Anyway, I'm Wiglaf."

She introduced as 'LilE frowned,

"You got any clue how to kill that thing?"

Wiglaf looked at the patch of land, then called,

"KIRJONEN!"

A blue skyship drifted our way, dropping on the other side of us. A young man came out, yet he looked a lot like a girl…

"Yeah?"

He asked, Wiglaf looking intently at us,

"You know the 2B4AT people?"

Kirjonen shook his head, no.

"The heck? Dude, everybody's talking about them! Ya know, Jay, Mark, Kait, Sukie, and 'LilE?"

'LilE froze up, and whispered to us,

"Peeps _stalk _us?"

I shrugged, looking back at Kirjonen for instruction.

"Anywho, I'm a total idiot compared to this geek,"

She patted Kirjonen on the back,

"So, how do you get that Bevis to come out?"

Wiglaf looked back at our destination.

"Distract it with food."

Kirjonen solemnly instructed, sprinting out of Wiglaf's embrace and onto his skyship, flying off.

"There goes our gay emo nerd,"

Wiglaf got back on her air boat too,

"See ya!"

She fared, taking off.

"Bye mommy!"

Jay shouted behind her.

"Sorry Jay, she aint yo mama,"

'LilE broke it to the dancer, who began to cry and cuddle 'LilE,

"Calm you tits Jay, just cause Wiglaf's the same class as you, don't mean she's yo mom! Besides yo mama's in Tharsis."

"Oh, right."

Jay's emotions quickly switched to content.

"Now let's go kill that monstah!"

Hovering above water, 'LilE realized we had no food. So we now had to go through the trouble of getting some. North of the atoll, Mark spotted some Baby Carrots. We were now going toward them, but were ceased when a large marsupial- like Bounding Beast scared the living crap out of 'LilE, who tugged on the steering wheel to the East, away from that tormenting grey and black kangaroo, its posture yelling, '_come at me bro._'

Sukie pried 'LilE off the wheel,

"Mark knows what he's doing darling, it's ok."

"Is murderin' us on his agenda? Cause that's what it looks like!"

'LilE panicked, Mark furrowing his brow,

"You can trust me honey!"

We weren't going anywhere, but the bounding beast was leaping closer to us while Mark was distracted defending himself from the temporarily insane 'LilE, who was trying to brawl him. Jay noticed too,

"Eek!"

She squealed, making the neutral colored FOE even more fired up, its clenched fist began to plummet at the Bosship. I quickly scooted our skyship to evade it and flee, as the Bounding Beast chomped up our targeted carrots, which were no longer an option. Soaring about the island, I spied some Heavy Ducks, and scooped them up, tapping 'LilE's shoulder, bringing her out of panic, telling her we were ready.

"FOR LEXXY!"

She again shouted, launching the dead water fowl in front of the monster, who cautiously started to munch on it. With determination, 'LilE sped the skyship over, and landed it, the battle was about to start!

Wait… How was I supposed to kill this? It was a large Rainbow Pooka, and the only word to describe it was cute. Its long elven ears, multicolored hat, and glistening eyes were to die for, and it floated about so freely, it seemed it couldn't hurt anyone, until it wiggled its ears and summoned a magical ball of light In Mark's direction, whose shield barely defended the blow, still damaging him. I reminded myself that this adorable fiend took an explorers life, then jousted my dagger into its baby blue flesh, sending a fire link for Jay to complete. After each of us dealt our damage, it still wasn't worn in the slightest. Fortunately, Sukie had a successful, easy solution using rocks and sticks (her only weapon). She sharpened the edge of a stick, then darted it at the opponent's air filled, weightless head, making it pop like a balloon, slaying it… Ew. The gruesome remains soon switched into 5 books, which 'LilE collected, then left.

"Thank you Kismet, for giving this young girl a life on this planet."

I prayed on the sidelines of the skyship, 'LilE next to me,

"An forget you Kismet, for not havin' destiny name her Narnia, so I'd be all like, 'FOR NARNIA!"

I glared at her,

"Oh, and thank you too."

We reached Tharsis, walking to the Dancing Peacock, adventurers stopping 'LilE, talking about last night, as she struggled to reach Kirtida. At last, she met her goal, finding the bartender sheepishly smiling.

"H-Hello 'LilE."

She stammered, 'LilE asking,

"Ay, yo ok?"

'LilE set the finished quest in front of Kirtida.

"Ha, yeah, I just… That Fortress girl is still with us!"

Kirtida nervously giggled, 'LilE cheered,

"That's great! But, how?"

"Well apparently, the enemy was so charming, she got a nose bleed and passed out! She left this for you."

Kirtida heaved up a shield on the table, Lexxy's Shield.

"Cool!"

'LilE handed Mark the defense, and snapped his makeshift one in two, leaving it for some desperate person to pick it up. Tomorrow, we'd have to give another shot at the Lush Woodlands.


	7. Lush woodlands part 2!

AN: after severe writer's block, I've done it… Enjoy, please review!

A military of voices riot outside as I intently await for our dancer to awaken. 'LilE, Mark, and Sukie have already left for the stuffed atelier, attempting to retrieve the item that was concocting the ruckus, Ariadne thread.

"Mahmee… I miss you…"

Jay mumbles in her sleep, rolling over on her face, clicking her tongue. Why did they have to remove her from her family when she was only twelve? There's a stumble at the door and a few rude curses spat, then,

"TADAAAAAA~"

'LilE sung, bursting through the door, hair extremely ruffled and scratches dotted on her skin as she dangled a gold, illuminating string in front of me,

"Holla at my Ariadne thread!"

Jay, awake from 'LilE's presence, shouts a hair raising screech at the thin fabric, paying her respect, 'LilE cupping a hand over her ear, mind shattered by the sound,

"Eeps… that'll take a while to heal…"

She squeaked, curling up as Sukie accepted the item 'LilE was flaunting without a word, placing it in her bag, smiling exhausted, condition no better than 'LilE's, as Mark came in trembling, way more cautious than usual.

"What happened?"

I asked, was there a war for this valuable object?

"'LilE thought that the line was 'the whole hood plus 69 more' then laughed, using shadow cloak to bolt to the front of the line, well she neglected the fact we had to come too."

Sukie explained, Mark adding in,

"Wynne saved our back ends by trying to convince people not to kill us because we were going to host Miley Cyrus's intervention later, which we are not, but everybody seemed to buy it…"

I face palmed, there was no one would do that who had the right kind of brain except of 'LilE.

"Can we go now?"

Jay inquired, entertaining herself by bouncing in circles.

"Eh, sure, why not."

'LilE agreed, beginning to get dizzy from watching Jay spiral about, and with the time of a few minutes, we were in the air, making our way to the Lush woodlands for a rematch.

Hanging her upper torso off the edge, 'LilE hummed in curiosity.

"Yo Mark,"

She called, making him face her,

"Hover here for just a second…"

The fortress suspended the aircraft to a float as 'LilE stood on the rim of it, eager look in her eye. By the way she was looking at the ground, I did not approve of whatever was jogging through that nightseeker's mind.

"Erm… 'LilE?"

I tried to interrupt,

"Ay, hold it kait,"

She stuck up a finger,

"Bawss wansta have some fun!"

Jay, drawn by the three letter word, bounced up,

"ooo, fun? What are we doing?"

'LilE looked down at the earth, and back at the equally excited dancer,

"Skydiving!"

"OH HEEEELL NO,"

Sukie frowned, speaking my thoughts until she added,

"Not unless I come with you."

Augh… at least Mark was with me. I turned to face him, finding him secretly itching to jump off the ledge as well,

"'LilE, don't, if you do, I'll have to go along with you."

I quaked in fright as I quickly took a glance at the terrain below, finding we were soaring right above our destination as I shoved the hot flame for the steaming air aside, making the skyship plummet to the ground, 'LilE looking down, and jumping way too late, stubbing her toe on a hard clod of dirt.

"Owee!"

She squeaked.

*'LilE loses 5 HP*

Remembering our last adventure in this labyrinth, all 5 of us were much more haphazard as we trekked familiar grounds, a sudden noise halting us.

"Oh?"

Jay had accidentally kicked a bag while walking, 'LilE halting,

"Woah! An adventurer's bag!"

She beamed, eye glistening with pride for her smallest guild mate as the young dancer picked up the bag, motivated from 'LilE's enthusiasm as she intently stared at the satchel along with everyone else.

"Aint you gonna open it?"

Jay nodded with a smile, jamming her hand in the mysterious bag, feeling about for a useful object as she felt pain shoot through her fingers, making her tear up as she slowly drug her hand out of the bag, wailing as 'LilE wrapped an arm around the child, furrowing her brow.

"Oh no! nonononono!"

'LilE snatched the dancer's hand, spotting parallel specks of blood, dripping menacingly.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaaah!"

Jay kept bawling as 'LilE stroked Jay's pink hair, putting a hand over her mouth, cueing for Sukie to get her lazy ass over there.

While Jay's side was being occupied by Sukie, 'LilE had the sack in her grasp. Upon close inspection, I found the brown occasionally dappled scarlet, the recognizable shade of hemo. Another detail that struck me was a decent sized spider, blankly staring at me with black, soulless, piercing eyes. Shivering, I watched as the arachnid clambered with speed back inside the pouch. I looked up at 'LilE, who was giving her tongue an irritated, silly flick at the insect, eyes narrowing as she readied her hand, getting the pack snatched away by Mark.

"No 'LilE!"

He humphed, resting his hand at the edge of the opening, his fingers gracing the zipper, 'LilE pouting,

"I wanna tryyy!"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

Mark defended as 'LilE fixed up an excuse,

"Chill your boner! You don't wanna end up like Jay, yeah?"

"Do you?"

Mark repeated back, 'LilE quickly closing her mouth. The fortress sunk his hand into the dark, shady bag, shuffling it about the bottom when his face lightened up in success as he pulled his hand back out, only to get a sore, leaky hand and tears, Sukie rushing to his side.

'LilE, _DONE _with this bogus, bit her lip as she took a glance down at her 'enemy',

"Finna do it…"

She growled pathetically, as if trying to toughen up to the task, then Mark had to intercept, strained,

"Wait! Maybe Kait wants to do it!"

I perked up, I wasn't stupid enough to do that! 'LilE gestured the bag toward me as I swiftly shook my head,

"Yo liar, yo jus don't wan me ' do it."

'LilE said to Mark with a scoldish smile, Sukie laughing a bit,

"Do it?"

"Husshh Sukie,"

'LilE dawdled, finding there was no more to talk about,

"here I go…"

Slowly, 'LilE descended her arm, and as soon as her wrist was submerged by shadow, darted her hand to the floor of the sack, shooting back out with a huge grin, for she had retrieved the vial of medica… just as the spider hopped out of the bag and nipped her on the wrist.

"AH! Dammit!"

At the shock of the fangs, 'LilE had lost clutch of the taunting medicine as it plopped in the back of the pouch as she sprinted off to Sukie.

I suspiciously examined the satchel, keeping a large distance, even though I'm smarter than my team doesn't mean I'm brilliant. Finding no solution yet, I made way as sukie slumped over to the sack, picking up a nearby twig and giving the target several strong thwacks, glass shattering within.

"Try now 'LilE!"

The medic mischievously chuckled, the nightseeker bouncing over, seeing what her bestie had done, and for some reason felt it was ok as with no care in the world, slid her hand in like a glove, instantly yelping as smashed glass diced her skin, the spider, surprisingly still alive, bit her as well.

"…"

'LilE clenched her eyes shut, a stream of tears running down her cheek as she spoke,

"…Sukie, you are da flippin' devil… I love ya homie…"

The accused demon looked to the side, smirking,

"Sorry."

"RESPE-"

"That I'm not sorry."

"MOFO!"

As Sukie was working on healing 'LilE, a distant call for assistance called,

"Medic!"

It faintly cooed from a far distance as Sukie around the area,

"Medic!"

The voice wouldn't hush, only repeat in an awkward choppy pronunciation, Sukie looking back at 'LilE's recovering hand,

"We gotta go."

Sukie walked off, careless if someone was going to follow or not, which turned to be the whole team except of 'LilE who just remained seated, normal smile there, but was that a hint of malice I spotted? Thinking her grudge wouldn't last forever, I resumed walking with my present guild mates. Before my mind could comprehend I was abruptly tugged one way as I turned to find it was Sukie creating a body shield for herself out of the people she could find. A sudden rustle, and I knew we were cornered as I could do nothing but fight it. The leaves on the branches hissed as something bumped the bodysheild apart as if it was centered on Sukie. Mark looked back, then his brow rose with a startled expression,

"'LilE?"

"Sneak attack, you like bro?"

She snickered Sukie struggled free, struggling for a medic though is a different story, as if it were to be Mark on top of her, she'd be singing the first line of breakeven. 'LilE flopped off and stood up,

"I felt the need to get you back without killing you~!"

Sukie rolled her eyes as 'LilE pointed at her when the repetitious screech that has getting her pumped all this time again alarmed,

"Medic!"

Provoking Sukie once more as we passed through the door of purpose.

"MEDIC!"

The yelling seemed to blare from this room to the left of the door we just passed. Turning my head to the sound, I spotted a vast lake separating us from the reverberation of loud voice, finding we'd have to take a different route. Sukie, finding this out too, promptly sprinted around the large body of water, us 4 not far behind. Soon, we spotted a man standing, holding a young wounded soldier.

"Homies! It's that guy that played me!"

'LilE brought up, and without a doubt, the man on his two feet was whirlwind.

"Whirlwind!"

I yipped, the old man looking up at his smutty name as we drew close.

"Someone call for a medic?"

She asked, whirlwind sadly shaking his head, no,

"He isn't saying medic, he's saying meh-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FIREMAN?!"

'LilE squealed, finishing Whirlwind's sentence, and began to snivel with sympathy, for she had much knowledge on this subject, or enough to know every man no matter what age needed one, and began pleading sukie to have him grow a new one back for the poor man which was impossible.

"Hush child,'

Whirlwind calmed, 'LilE clenching her eye shut and pursing her lips, trying not to sob,

"He'll be fine, trust me."

Not quite believing this, 'LilE paced over to the injured and pounded a single fist on her chest,

"Respect bro."

She murmured, holding up two fingers, also known as the peace sign, then backed up as Whirlwind warned,

"It's dangerous out there keep in mind. Please stay safe."

With those words said, the old explorer left, young in his arms as 'LilE watched them exit the room, eyes glossy from tears.

"Ok…let's go…"

She then gulped as we slunk down the steps, prepared to resume our journey.


	8. Lush woodlands 3!

A new chill of wind puffed as we escalated the altitude of the forest. Huffing once, trying to look bigger, 'LilE stood in front of Mark,

"It's ok, ill protect you boi…"

"But I'm a fortress, and you have no armor, or anything but swords for that matter!"

'LilE made a face of disgust and humor, then gave Mark the tongue,

"I mean your little buddy dumbass!"

Look who's talking!

So far, the path ahead and behind looked entirely safe, no FOEs, nothing jay could trip over, not a thing 'LilE would scream yolo at, nothing Mark would get overconfident with, and nothing Sukie could troll anyone with.

Everything was going to be ok, nothing could go wrong.

Then we passed a door, where it didn't look so great farther in.

Even then, everything seemed perfect, just until we hit the forked road.

Ah,

Forked roads.

Sukie was about to turn green and flip a table as 'LilE kept babbling,

"It's completely logical you stupid medic!"

She snickered dropping the leaf as it fell to the left for the twenty seventh time, as it will always land. 'LilE believed we should follow the leaf.

"No, not really honey,"

Sukie licked her finger, trying not to rage, and held it up,

"Which side of my finger is the coldest?"

'LilE traced a finger around Sukie's,

"Sukie, your finger feels so good!"

The nightstalker smiled, Mark's eyes widening, afflicted by the suspicious word choice, Jay cracking up as 'LilE went on,

"I feel delighted when they touch me, they're so warm!"

'LilE grabbed the medic's hand, smashing it on her face to heat herself up as Sukie shivered,

"Your body's freezing!"

"Sorry, I'm nervous!"

'LilE pouted, Jay laughing much too loud, even I found myself giggling, mark now trying to pull the two apart.

"Either way, what I was trying to tell you is that the breeze is bound to take the leaf with it, and the gust is heading to our left, so it's not accurate at all!"

'LilE dropped the leaf for the final time, this time, blowing it with her mouth to the right.

"Where did it go now Sukie?"

She grinned, proving her point somewhat as Sukie rolled her eyes.

Giving in, we went with our leader's main idea, going to the left, like the leaf landed the first several times. Within the first 6 or 7 strides, a ripping of wood slashed and splintered as I found the rest of my team sprinting off ahead, a snarl aside me as I glanced soon finding out it was a cutter!

"Dammit!"

I mewled, going as fast as it was possible to my team with ultimate effort. They would occasionally peek back nervously, expressions judging how close the beast was, it was obvious when 'LilE clenched her eye and teeth shut, jump stopping, running towards me, letting the others go ahead. All with one swipe, I was pummeled to the ground, iron-stiff nails hacking at my decently thick armor, other paw holding me down as 'LilE's expression tensed up. Within a matter of seconds, the nightseeker placed two slashes on the bear's wrists, making it howl, and let me stand with a raise of its injured hand, and return to the left of 'LilE, who sweat dropped as the enemy quickly recovered, not letting us flee completely, as our party was summoned by 'LilE. Our first FOE encounter was about to begin!

Getting in position, I looked over at 'LilE,

"What do we do?!"

I asked, putting firmer grip on my sword handle, 'LilE blankly considering the options when she laughed, sprinting towards the cutter,

"Hold onto your butts!"

She then leapt, dual knives behind her, leaning back in the air as she landed on the cutter, blades sinking into its back as she quickly retracted them, making her bounce off its hunched back, pelt now slightly bloodied from 'LilE, who had escaped for all of us, for the bear was stunned in astonishment and pain, allowing us time to escape.

I ran the pace I was comfortable, the bruises on my torso stung and throbbed as I finally reached 'LilE with our gang.

"'LilE, what the hell are you doing?!"

Sukie gasped at her friend's position in the tangle of vines. Vines of poison ivy…

"…Hiding…"

'LilE tersely whispered, her eye glimmering with fear, her cheeks paler than her trembling body, she looked as if she was going to puke from anxiety as the bear turned around, ready for us again as it advanced in our stead.

"'LilE! We don't got time for this!"

I urgently tugged on her shoulder, regretting it as soon as my hand began to itch from the toxic oils, making my skin puff up with pus. 'LilE, though not enthusiastic, left the liana, completely immune, or as it seemed! Wrinkling my brow with confusion, I shook her well-being out of my mind, dashing off with the other three, 'LilE catching up with unbelievable speed.

Around the next turn however, we were stuck with another option of left or right, we didn't have forever either, soon the blood thirsty animal would be in this exact same spot, scratching us deeply and slicing off Mark's wee wee.

'LilE could not bear that.

Heh…bear.

"Which way do we goooo?!"

Jay sobbed, hugging onto 'LilE, possibly soiling her pants right there with stress as she bound her arms around 'LilE tighter as tears dripped down both of their cheeks,

"To the left! It's quicker to the exit!"

Sukie, intent on leaving, pointed out. As we followed Sukie's lead, I peered into the horizon, and sure enough, that wonderful stone passageway stood, waiting for us to proceed as an ear-busting sneer growled to my right, as I found another Bear like FOE charged after us, not good. What was good though, was that the door was so close, it felt as though I could reach it if I simply extended my hand, and I did… A split second after 'LilE smashed her head into the door, clawing at the narrow crack down the middle of it, Sukie pulling her panicked friend away, opening the door for us as she literally threw 'LilE in the next room, slamming the door on a cutter, it's nail to be specific. Boisterous baying sounded outside the door as the creature's presence seemed to leave with gripes as 'LilE, feeling safer, approached the 7 foot long razor caught in the door,

"Ha ha, ha ha~!"

She smiled, picking it up and holding it where her middle finger should be, pointing its tip at the door,

"Look what this mofo pulled in!"

She began to chuckle, handing the claw to Sukie, who put the large material in her bag, and 'LiE's head in her hands,

"'LilE, are you ok? That impact looked painful…"

Mark ran over, embracing the distraught, struggling 'LilE, upset in Sukie's captivity, as he sat her down in his lap, covering a hand over her mouth from all the protests, screaming that she was fine while Sukie looked at her scalp through her hair, Mark holding his Nightseeker like a small child about to receive an injection to their leg. I prospected, watching each word murmured from one another, Jay attempting to climb a tree, trying to ignore the awkward scene of a young woman, in which she looked up to, flipping out over her friend tending to her wounds. I wouldn't be watching either, the only thing that kept my eyes glued to the three, was the fact that one day, I might be the one trying to tranquilize, or heal a teammate.

"Ah! I found it!"

Sukie spoke aloud after a while of breathy whispers, 'LilE managing to slip out of Mark's hands covering her mouth, 'LilE muttering in a tone of contempt as Sukie kneading some medica in the injured's head.

"You're done!"

'LilE pounced from Mark's custody, snatching more sparkles with zeal, rifling out items at our medic, who was still returning from surprise. I swear 'LilE can be just… Let's sugar coat it, happy go lucky.

Once again, we bounced into the same everlasting question, left or right? The laughs and yells of debate and singing of 'applause' from Jay told me I needed to step in and sort things out.

"Guys, let's use some logic here,"

I sighed exasperated, every mind paying heed to my words,

"Both of the times we went left, there was a monster, so maybe if we go right, it won't be an issue!"

'LilE squinted her eye, looking up, nodding,

"Loving your thinkin Kait…"

She smiled, no farther quarrel shouted as we all compromised on going right for a change.

'LilE confidently lead us north, extending her arms out, being an airplane as I relaxed, the refreshing clean air entering my system instead of the death scented fuzzy killer's aroma. Jay, too, seemed much more at ease as she picked up sticks, handing them to Sukie to fight with as she accepted them, then secretly rejected them by dropping them on the ground when the child turned around to get more. Mark lowered his shield for once, his stern expression now chilled as he talked to 'LilE who tried to troll him by using a Russian accent, snickering often. Everybody would agree that I chose well.

The relief only lasted temporarily as we soon met another disgrace, the last forked trail there.

"Maybe they only appear to the left, never to the right!"

Mark inferred. Kismet how his guess was wrong…

Advancing in, a deep snarl rumbled abruptly, making 'LilE stop, then restart her steps with a mild tiptoe, which hadn't seemed to work, the wooden barrier snapping, making Jay frenzy about in fright, weapon held up as I snatched her by the loop around her waist, dropping her on her feet at a safer place as Mark escorted us to the door just as we got ambushed by a fiend, unlike any we've ever spotted.

"Ba-baboon!"

'LilE whimpered, hugging onto Sukie, placing the medic in front of her, intimidating by the crescendo of grunts and snorts.

"Get her! Not me!"

It was now the rest of our team that was grunting and snorting, nobody should kill an innocent medic.

But a shifty nightseeker…

Hmm…

In a flash the overgrown monkey swung it's arm down on the duo, bloodying the pale nightseeker, and making the medic topple over, only to get back up, shivering a bit out of fear as Mark jousted the primate's side, defending its outburst of punches as I sliced it's leg half way off, hearing it bellow as blood spurted out, 'LilE chortling,

"It's bleeding like a virgin!"

"And you're not…"

Sukie frowned, 'LilE smiling soundlessly, then spoke,

"No, I'm bleeding like a boss."

"Come on, admit it, you look like you're menstruating out of your arm!"

'LilE scowled at the medic,

"Stop comparin' my arm to a pussy bro!"

To this, Jay meowed, making a perfect imitation to a kitten as she sawed a dripping slit down the enemy's nose, skipping back, readying her balance as the angry baboon attacked Mark, head-butting his torso, denting his armor as 'LilE came up, wrapping her legs around the back of the monster, feeling around for a main vane on its neck, giving up, slashing randomly, making our opponent look more gruesome, yet more weak. Not stopping the continuous lacerations, 'LilE got bucked off with harsh force, hurling her back to her position before as I finished it off, penetrating the tip of my rapier through its neck hole my partner made, splitting everything in its chest by slashing the sword downward from there, slaying it.

'LilE glared at the plethora of organs spilling out of the carcass, looking as if she was about to drop as Sukie dissected the hide off the creature.

"Das discustin!"

'LilE pursed her lips, Sukie shrugging non-chalauntly, putting the pelt in our bag of supplies as we crept out of the door.

With perfect timing, my hand grew more irritated as I began to itch it, feeling a tingle of relief and slight sting as I glanced down to find it was secreting yellow oozes I began to feel lightheaded, holding onto a tree with the other hand, legs giving out as the extraordinary poison reminded me it was there,

"Kaitlyn!"

Jay shrieked, skipping back to me, halting the others, who turned around, power walking back to us as Jay tugged on my sleeve to sit down as I did. Well, more plop down. 'LilE pondered the options as Sukie set my hand on her lap, I moaned, about to drop from my dizziness and fatigue.

"A gasser tree…"

Sukie grumbled, shaking her head, turning to 'LilE,

"We have to go back, Kait won't make it otherwise."

My chest got heavy with fear as 'LilE knelt down to me,

"Don't worry Kait, you're going to be ok!"

She then pulled out our only Ariadne thread,

"Ok, how the hell do ya use this?"

With trial and error, 'LilE found tying it about your waist, stretching it, and tossing it on the ground didn't work. From the time 'LilE was figuring out the trick behind the string, I knew I was a goner as my arm and torso became numb. What did work was a slice with a sword. In a flash, we returned to town, my body the weakest it's ever been…


End file.
